joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Filthy Frank
[[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier']]: Infinitely Memetic+ Name: '''Filthy Frank, Papa Franku '''Origin: YouTube Gender: '''Presumably Male '''Age: '''52 '''Classification: '''Presumably Human, One of the Three Meme Lords '''Powers and Abilities: Massively Omnipresence+, Internet Manipulation and Meme Manipulation, Immunity to Internet Manipulation and Meme Manipulation, High level Meme Manipulation, Immortality (type 8), Master of culinary arts. Attack Potency: 'At least 'Large Building Level+ '''possibly, '''Multi Solar System level+ '''in restricted form (One shot multiple [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku '''Hatsune Mikus]. Then again anime is utter fucking shit in the Chromoverse more so then it is IRL so this actually may not be that impressive) | Omniversal+ to Infinite-Memetic+ in true form''' (One of, if not the most, powerful beings that reside within the Internet. One of his battles with iDubbbz nearly destroyed all of Internet reality. Fought and defeated an enraged HowToBasic. Frank is also know for creating and destroying memes) '''Speed: '''At least High Hypersonic+ possibly 'Massively faster than light+ '''in restricted form (Casually blitzed Hatsune Miku even while sitting in an awkward position which showed his sweet booty) | '''Massively Omnipresent+ '''in true form 'Lifting Strength: Inapplicable ' 'Striking Strength: Infinite-Internet+ ' 'Durability: '''At least Large Building level, possibly '''Multi Solar System level '''in restricted form (Hatsune's god awful music sounds like DKR Bane on helium getting deep throated by a Transformer by the way failed to faze him, Infinite-Internet+''' in true form Stamina: Limitless+ '(''Once carried the entire Internet without tiring) '''Range: '''The entire Internet '''Standard Equipment: '''His dirty shirt, His glasses, Ravioli, A gigantic clock (to let weeaboos, furries and and cringey Minecraft kids know when it is time to stop) 'Frank's PhD-' Frank's PhD helps him to fight against the most ridiculous of enemies. From the insane wank of fanboys onto their favorite fictional character. To the most overpowered OC created(usually) by a fan with little to no imagination and simply wants their character to be the strongest. His PhD makes him immune to these characters and even causes them to become weak to Papa's attacks. 'Intelligence: Omniscient+ '(Has a PhD in severe Internet ation. And we all know the stupidity of the Internet has no limits, so this feat easily gives infinite KNAWLIGE) 'Weaknesses: Weeaboos ' '''Joji Miller (It is implied that Frank fears Joji even more than he does Chin Chin as he wanted Pink Guy to warn Chin Chin of Joji's arrival) Note: '''Anything born of the Internet is inherently weak to the power of the Meme Lords. Others '''Notable Victories: Weeaboo Jones Naruto Uzumaki (Wanked) (His PhD served him well in this battle allowing him to overcome Fairytaildragonslayer's fact sheets) HowToBasic ( Fought an defeated HowToBasic while he was enraged). Chocolate man (Saved the omniverse from the evil chocolate man) Notable Losses: Chin Chin (Frank hasn't dared even think of opposing him ever since he destroyed most of the Chromoverse and whooped Franky boy's little ass) Prometheus (Threw an entire anime studio a trash can at Frank.) Theme Category:Memetic tier Category:Characters Category:Meme Category:Memes Category:Filthy Frank